baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi
'''Baldi, also known as Professor BaldiFile:PhonePoster.png, and maybe his possible full name Baldi Baldimore, is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Baldi is the teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the player answers the math problems correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left on the heads-up display. Appearance Baldi is a poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modeled humanoid figure with long, skinny fingers, a pale body, large red lips and is bald except for what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is incredibly neutral and not one of anger. Personality Baldi is known for his eerily nonchallant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not emediately evident. He carries a facade of freindliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students in a freindly fashon, and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves maths and beleives everyone else does. His love of maths is so strong, other people failing to answer a maths question shatters his psyche, and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formally talkative and affable nature shatters like thin ice, and he drastically changes into a cold, asture, serious, and determined serial killer. He snaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of complulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, never tiring or slowing. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited timespan. And laughs at their escape efforts. He also appears happy if players quit, but sad if they choose to stay, suggesting he values privacy. It is unkown if he is a psycopath or sociopath, but given he manages a school, the former is more likely. Mechanics When the Player gets their first problem wrong in the You Can Think! Pad™, his face will become distorted, making him appear to be frowning intensely, and his eyebrows will furrow, making an angry expression. He either says "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN." or "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG." If you get all 3 questions wrong, he will instead display "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD" in V1.3.2. After getting your first question wrong, on the next notebook you get Baldi is no longer appearing on the bottom left-hand corner of the You Can Think Pad™ for any of the rest of the notebooks. After the Player exits the You Can Think Pad™ after getting their first problem wrong, Baldi begins chasing the player through the Schoolhouse making a smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand as he moves slowly or fast. Baldi is the main threat in the school. He is the only one in the school that can give the player a game over. Unlike other characters, Baldi's movement is a bit different, only appearing to teleport a short distance towards the player's location every time he makes a “spanking" sound with his ruler. Baldi puts three problems in all the notebooks which the player must answer correctly. Otherwise, if the player gets an answer wrong, Baldi's spank intervals become shorter, thus making him move more often. At 2 notebooks, he moves at his slowest speed. At notebook 3-5, he slowly gets faster. Once you have 6 notebooks, Baldi will move at the same speed as you, and the only way to outrun him is by running. At 7 notebooks, Baldi is a lot faster and he can catch you even while you're running. The only way to get away from him now is by using a BSoda or if 1st Prize/Gotta Sweep pushes you away from him. Prior to version 1.3, getting 12 questions wrong makes Baldi so fast that he doesn't even have spank intervals. His spank sound will be glitched and sound like his jumpscare/glitched question sound, and no matter what you do, he will eventually catch you. No escape. Good thing, this doesn't happen anymore in version 1.3. Note: Every notebook (Except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem, concluding that every notebook the player collects always make Baldi's spank intervals shorter resulting in him moving quicker. This happens to the point where he, at the very least, reaches his lowest max speed which would be 7 times his beginning speed after all the notebooks are collected. As much as Baldi chases the player, he can actually lose track of the player if the player uses one of the distracting items or gets far enough from Baldi. Baldi at this point will have no idea where the player is and will simply go around the school, continuing so until either the player gets back in sight of Baldi or the player opens a door, which Baldi will then be back on track of the player. The player can use WD-NoSquee to bypass the door mechanic to keep Baldi lost a bit longer. In the end, if at any point Baldi catches the player, Baldi will shift the players view straight to his face, making a very loud startling noise then presenting the player with the game over screen: a black screen along with a random item commonly used in schools (or commonly associated with children) in the middle of the black screen. Afterwards, the game will reset back to the main menu. If the player was playing in endless mode, on the black screen there will be text on the bottom informing the player how many notebooks they collected in the end. As of the 1.3 update, Baldi's speed mechanic was changed. When Baldi reaches a certain speed he will gradually slow down a bit after a while, making him a bit slower overall and making it possible to find a secret ending which can only be achieved by getting all problems wrong. Quotes Unused Sounds Trivia * Baldi seems to be the only real staff in the school besides the Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and might have an obsession with it. It's also worth nothing that despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse rather than the Principal of the Thing's Schoolhouse. * Baldi is one of three characters that are CGI models, the others being It's a Bully and 1st Prize. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a comic he made called "Baldimore" https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/996471628895793153. * If the Player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from you, he will immediately know where you are (even if you are using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item), and he will catch the player in about 3 to 5 seconds. It is impossible to escape him once this happens. **This has been fixed in V1.3, limiting only 1 wrong answer per notebook. **Also, when the player does this, a image will pop up saying "You Won! There's room for improvement though... Go see Baldi in his office for some tips!" And a secret character will pop up named Filename2. * Originally Baldi was married, but even Mystman12 is not sure if it can be considered canon.https://www.twitter.com/mystman12/status/999000224902320133. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as 'increible' instead. * Originally Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green shirt.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Baldi is, along with Arts and Crafters and It's a Bully, one of the few evil characters in the game. * If you collect all notebooks but get all of the questions wrong, you can view the secret ending which takes place in Baldi's Office. * Mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1005133873267773442 * Baldi moves faster than any character in the game when at his "maxium overdrive", but otherwise, Principal of the Thing is faster than Baldi. * If the player is not noticed (not in Baldi's line of sight, doesn't collect notebooks or open doors) for two hallway turns, he will start wandering in random directions until he notices the player again. * Baldi is the only character in the game with a door stating their name. * while Baldi screams "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!", people in the past have theorized it to be Filename2, but this probably isn't correct. * Baldi is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Principal of the Thing, Playtime, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep. * Even though there are no multiplication problems, it is still possible that you can hear Baldi say "times" in the glitched question. ** Baldi is the only character to have a picture on Principal's office that doesn't appears in any other place of the game. Glitches * If the player goes to any corner in the school, Baldi can't catch them, but they are stuck in place, making the Player's only option to walk into him and cause the game to end. * If the Player gets the first answer wrong, and the other two correctly, (This can work with the second problem too) on the first notebook Baldi would go at his max speed. It's not lethal, as he still cannot open yellow doors until the Player has gotten two notebooks. Once they do, his speed will go to normal. * Until the final update (or less), when you get all seven notebooks wrong, Baldi would move at an extremely fast speed. Errors * Many people think Baldi says "You have failed all seven notebooks!" even though Mystman12 himself confirmed it is "found" and not "failed".https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1001223229686599681 Gallery Baldi saludando.gif|Baldi waving at the Player at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi smacking his ruler when attacking. Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the math game. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when the player gets a problem wrong. dead.png|Baldi jumpscaring the player. Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. Win.png|Baldi in the normal ending screen. New Win.png|Baldi in the secret ending screen. BaldiYes.gif|Baldi on the pause screen wtih a smile and nodding his head yes. BaldiNo.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a frown and shaking his head no. BaldiStoryMode.png|Baldi's head surrounded with six notebooks, for Story Mode. BA8FB49D-7101-44CE-962C-B99E6252FF51.jpeg|Baldi drowning in a lot of Notebooks, for Endless Mode. TitleScreen.png|Baldi on the title screen. Baldi'sBasicsInEducationandLearning.png|Ditto, but with "Don't forget FUN!" Screenshot 14.png|Stretched out Baldi in the secret ending. Baldi got detion.png|Baldi in the Principal's Office. Baldi pause menu.gif|Baldi's Yes head and No head together. Baldi hallway.jpeg|Baldi standing in the Halls. Angry Baldi.png|Baldi angry for answering a question wrong. Camp Baldi.png|Baldi wearing a backpack and hiking cap, posted on Mystman12’s Twitter. "Let's go camping!", link: https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1016875218411941888 HiddenBaldi.png|Baldi behind a tree as seen on Mystman12's Lets go camping! post. https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1016875218411941888 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:School Staff